


Not So Worldly Wise

by heidi



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a liveblogging of 2.05 wherein Caitlin sees the photo Peter had been carrying. You know the one. With the tuxedos. And Nathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Worldly Wise

He's not married, she thinks.

Actually, she's pretty sure.

No, it's not the first thing she noticed when she saw him for the first time in the pub's dim light, but she definitely made a point of looking at his fingers and hands a few days ago, and there was no ring, and there was no indentation and there was no change in skin color where a ring would be.

Her mate Doreen taught her that - if a guy's taken off his wedding ring for the night or the weekend so he can cheat on his wife, a smart girl should be able to tell, maybe when he's drinking or maybe when he's throwing a dart. There's a mark on the finger.

For one moment she wonders if there is a ring in that box after all, and Peter's special abilities have smoothed his skin back down, hidden a dent in his flesh, masked the truth that would otherwise show on his body. She hasn't peeked into the box, but she knows her brother would've told her if there was a ring in there. If there was any evidence to be found of Peter being married, or engaged, or having a serious girlfriend.

When he does finally open the box, and she sees that photo of him with that handsome man, both of them in tuxedos and smiling and relaxed and full of joy, she wonders why she was worried about other _women_ in the first place.

 

 _AN:_ The cut-tag line and title come from Deacon Blue's _When Will You Make My Telephone Ring?_ which you can find [here on YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ew378o57pqQ).

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this liveblog](http://linaerys.livejournal.com/552135.html) by linaerys.


End file.
